The Kiss
by arrancar125
Summary: what happens when rukia comes to byakuya for comfort. bad summary but good fanfic. please read.


He hadn't meant to do it but he did do it.

Byakuya considered himself to be a man of restraint, of self control, but what are you suppose to do when the woman you love is crying because of what some other man did?

He had only meant to give her some comfort until she fell asleep but she just would not stop crying and before he could stop himself, it happened.

Rukia stormed into his room and threw herself into his arms without so much as a warning or even a greeting. Just threw herself into his arms and began sobbing uncontrollably.

"Rukia, explain yourself, what is the meaning—"

"He tried to . . . he almost . . . I couldn't believe he . . . I was . . . oh Byakuya", she gasped in between sobs.

She had called him by his name and not nii-sama. That must have meant something really awful happened or almost happened.

"Rukia, what happened?" he said more calmly and much more softly.

"I can't . . . he'll only deny it", she replied.

"Who will deny what? What did he do to you?" he asked a bit angrily.

"I'm sorry nii-sama. I shouldn't have thrown myself at you like that. Forgive me", she pulled away from him and bowed respectfully. "Goodnight nii-sama", she said as she turned to leave, tears still leaking from her violet eyes.

"Oh no Rukia", he grabbed her pulled her back.

He felt her flinch and then he loosened his grip on her but he did not let go.

"Nii-sama?" she looked up at him confused.

"Tell me who hurt you?" he demanded.

"I can't. He'll only deny it and then he'll be mad and come after me again", she began sobbing again.

"Who?"

"I can't tell you. He said he'd kill me if I told you", she replied.

"Who?" he shook her arm a little.

"I can't tell you, he'll kill me!" she cried.

"Damit Rukia! Tell me who it was that almost raped you. Who was it?" he shook her again but with a little more force.

"It was Captain Ichimaru!" she shouted at her brother as she fell to her knees.

That bastard! How dare he lay a hand on his Rukia? He was going to pay for this and dearly.

"Please don't do anything nii-sama", she tugged on his hakama, pleading.

He looked down at his adoptive sister and saw a weak and fragile girl lying at his feet.

He had never seen Rukia this weak. Even when she got her butt kicked during training or by an actual hollow, she never seemed to show her weakness. She only got mad and came back swinging tenfold. She always seemed . . . so strong.

But now, she looked weak, actually defeated. Gin had did a number on her. He was not going to get away with this.

"Please . . . I beg you . . . I don't want you to have to get involved", she let go of his leg and hugged herself, crying.

"Rukia", he said gently as he kneeled down beside her. "Look at me", he cupped her chin in his hand and tilted her head up. "I don't care whether or not you want me involved, I become involved the moment Gin touched you and thought it okay to take advantage of you. No man, or anyone for that matter but especially a man has the right to touch you in an inappropriate way and think I won't find out about it and pound the shit out of him", he told her.

"Byakuya . . ." she gasped. "I mean nii—"

"Shhh", he placed a finger over her quivering lips. "Don't worry, I'll take care of everything", he pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her in a tight yet lovingly and warm embrace.

Byakuya had never been this close to Rukia before. It felt nice. To have the woman he was falling in love with in his arms, safe and sound and away from all harm.

"Nii—I mean, Byakuya, if it's not too much trouble, can I—"

"Of course you can stay with me for the night. I won't leave your side but I won't let Gin get away with what he did as well. Tomorrow, I will bring this up with Yamamoto."

"But he'll—"

"No he won't", he declared. "Not so long as I live and breathe, he will not lay a finger upon you", he reassured her.

"Thank you Byakuya", she smiled up at him.

"You're welcome", he smiled down at her then he leaned forward and gently kissed her cheek or at least that's what he had meant to do but his body had other ideas and he felt his lips brush against hers.

At first, Rukia stiffened, as if in shock and surprise but then she slowly returned the kiss, sliding her tongue in between his lips, pass his teeth and into his mouth.

Byakuya was very surprised by this action but reciprocated when he felt Rukia's body press into his, causing his member to harden.

He heard Rukia moan as his tongue slipped through her lips and passed her teeth, tangling with her own tongue but soon taking control and claiming her mouth as his.

He knew if he didn't stop, he would take her right then and there but he stopped nonetheless and pulled Rukia off of him and laid her down beside him.

"I'm sorry", he said as he stood and left the room, leaving Rukia dazed and puzzled.

Now he was pacing about in his study trying to collect his thoughts.

_I kissed Rukia. I kissed the woman whom I'm supposed to love and treat like a sister but yet I kissed her as if she were a woman I could make love to, I almost did make love to her._

Byakuya was so confused.

He had only meant to make her feel better, to let her know that he was there for her and that he would let nothing bad happen to her but his brain or rather, his body, had others ideas in mind. She was sexually assaulted for heaven's sake and what was he about to do? He was—

"Nii-sama", he heard Rukia say timidly from the other side the paper door. "I'm sorry. I should not have—"

"Why are you apologizing? It was I who kissed you first, remember?" he questioned.

"Yes but if I had not bothered you, none of this would have happened", he heard her reply.

He sighed as he walked over to the door and slid it open. "Why are you blaming yourself? It was my fault, end of discussion", he lifted her from the ground and into his arms.

"Nii-sama, what are you—"

"I don't want you to say anything. I said I was not going to leave your side and I intend to keep my promise", he cut her off as he carried her back to his room. "You shall sleep with me tonight and in the morning we shall discuss the whole kiss thing", he told her.

"Okay", was all she said as he walked back into his room and gently placed her on his bed and then laid down next to her and the far side of the bed.

"I'm not going to bite you know", she teased.

"Yes but I'm afraid if I get close to you again, I might—"

"I won't mind. If you want to kiss me again, that's okay", she said.

"But Rukia, you were almost . . . you know and if I were to, I would—"

"But that's the thing. You wouldn't be raping me since I am letting you close to me. It would be different if I didn't want it", she reassured him.

"Are you sure?" he looked at her.

"Yes", she nodded her head.

"Alright, if you insist", he scooted next to her and wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close.

"Byakuya?"

"Hn?"

"I . . . I really appreciate you for doing this. I know this is beneath you and—"

"Shhh", he silenced her by placing his lips on hers and capturing them in a kiss. "There is no other woman I would do this for but you", he said when he broke away.

"I love you", she said before her brain could catch up with her mouth.

"And I love you", he captured her lips again into a deep and passionate kiss.

And he would always love her.


End file.
